This invention relates to fluorine-containing oil- and water-repellent terpolymers.
Fluorine-containing polymers are known which impart oil and water repellency to substrates such as fabric and paper. There is nothing in the art, however, that teaches the terpolymers of this invention. The instant terpolymers have excellent oil and water repellency properties as well as unique aqueous and organic solubility properties. The terpolymers are particularly useful for treating substrates where mild drying conditions are desirable, such as woolen apparel, upholstery fabrics and leather.